1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator having a burst disk which is opened by an initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,381 describes an inflator for inflating an air bag. The inflator includes a squib having an outer body portion enclosing a pyrotechnic material. A projectile in the form of a cylindrical metal sleeve, closed at one end, is snapped onto the outer body portion of the squib. Upon actuation of the squib, the outer end portion of the squib ruptures. The projectile is propelled from the squib into engagement with a burst disk to rupture the burst disk.